


Мой приказ

by oljakusun



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Gen, POV First Person, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun
Summary: В результате активных действий коммандера Альянс получает поддержку представителей многих рас, в том числе саларианской ГОР. Новым союзникам приходится работать вместе ― но исполнение задания редко проходит гладко.
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Моё имя Мейлан. Точнее, Сур’Кеш Гедеон Талат Нимре Эмрис Мейлан. Шестнадцать лет. Два года назад закончил специальную Академию тактической разведки, поступил на службу в ГОР. Являюсь одним из самых молодых оперативников группы. Участвовал более чем в двадцати диверсионных и боевых операциях. Дважды ранен. Единожды награждён. В настоящее время имею чин старшего лейтенанта. Три месяца назад, когда Жнецы напали на Землю, возглавил разведывательный отряд, который почти тут же был послан в боя. Я горжусь этим. Служить Саларианскому Союзу и Совету ― большая честь для меня. 

Приказы мы обычно получаем непосредственно от командования. Последний поступил сразу после того, как мы узнали о событиях на Тучанке. Далатресса, возмущённая совместными действиями капитана Шепард и кроганов, отказала людям в помощи, однако ГОР согласилась выделить несколько формирований для поддержки человеческих колоний. 

Но главной целью перед нами ставили не это.

Опасность вторжения Жнецов в подконтрольные саларианцам территории заставила наше командование принять решение о сборе информации о враге. Любыми способами. Даже если из-за этого могут погибнуть гражданские других рас.

Так мы оказались на Терра Нове. 

Едва шаттл опустился на поверхность планеты, мы поступили в полное распоряжение человеческих командиров... и пять дней промаялись от безделья в штабе. На шестой же, когда мои ошалевшие от скуки разведчики досконально изучили каждый дюйм пространства на пару миль вокруг, поступил приказ прибыть на военный совет. Свет в конце тоннеля.

Наверное, дрожать от нетерпения всё же не следовало ― не увенчавшаяся успехом попытка успокоиться стоила мне невероятных усилий. Крупная женщина, которая всем здесь заправляла, то и дело неодобрительно косилась на меня, а когда мы перешли к изучению голографической карты, вовсе оттолкнула в сторону со словами, что она лучше знает, как поступить в сложившейся ситуации. Я слышал, один из солдат назвал её бабой с яйцами. Очень странное сравнение.

В общем и целом дело обстояло так: хотя большинство Жнецов, напавших на колонию, покинули её, на поверхности оставалось множество лагерей, где держали людей для последующей переработки. Освобождение пленников до сих пор считалось задачей почти невыполнимой ― на штурм не решались, боясь навредить выжившим. Поэтому на наш отряд возлагали такие большие надежды: среди солдат и офицеров Альянса по глупому недоразумению не оказалось ни одного свободного разведчика. Командир также сообщила, что неподалёку от лагеря может находиться небольшое штурмовое подразделение, состоявшее из сильных биотиков, но вполне вероятно, никого из них уже нет в живых. Нам предстояло собрать всю информацию о дислокации врага: где, сколько. Есть ли выжившие. Есть ли не одурманенные. О вызволении людей речи не шло.

Человеческое производство снайперских винтовок весьма далеко от нашего саларианского: точность прицела, сила отдачи и вес для нас играют куда более значимую роль, нежели убойность и скорострельность. Популярная в последнее время среди пехотинцев Альянса «Вдова» запросто может сломать саларианцу плечо, а огромная и неоправданная масса существенно снизит скорость передвижения под маскировкой. Но то, что выдали в импровизированном арсенале, признаться честно, превзошло даже самые смелые мои ожидания. Со словами «не забудь вернуть» и благоговейным трепетом комендант вручил мне «Герой» ― изящную, хотя и весьма потрёпанную, судя по краске, винтовку. В ходе изучения выяснилось, что это чудо обладает неплохим стабилизатором стрельбы, магазином на три термозаряда и очень быстро перезаряжается. Стоит отдать должное разработчикам. Впрочем, опробовать оружие толком так и не дали: получив согласие от высшего командования, «баба с яйцами» приказала отправляться на посадочную площадку, где нас уже ждал шаттл.

Нас выкинули в нескольких милях от лагеря, в полуразрушенном пригороде ― тут и там виднелись почерневшие фундаменты домов, руины и покореженный металл машин. Некоторые постройки были совсем целые, правда, покинутые обитателями, но вполне пригодные для временного убежища. Вот только заниматься поиском уцелевших здесь ― не наша прерогатива.


	2. 2

Моё имя Зоэ. Точнее, Зоэ Моретти.

Я ― одна из состава подразделения ВКС Альянса. Мы были посланы для освобождения пленных из лагеря, сформированного врагом из жителей промышленного городка под Скоттом ― в двадцати трёх милях от столицы, если быть точной. Волей грёбаных жнецов от четырнадцати опытных биотиков осталось четверо. Младший сержант Дэвис, сержант Эванс, лейтенант Уилсон, принявший командование. И я, младший сержант Моретти.

Почему так получилось? Ха. Да потому что мы идиоты. Этот городок просто кишит жнецами, и чем ближе мы подбирались к самому лагерю ― зданию завода, что ли, ― в который согнали пленных рабочих и их семьи, тем больше их становилось. Когда из-за нескольких крупных тварей, мило разбавивших кордебалет хасков и обращённых в настоящих уродов турианцев, были убиты три наших штурмовика, командир попыталась связаться со штабом. Но длинноволновая связь чем-то глушилась. Мало того: она привлекла сборщика ― эту летающую дрянь, против которой бесполезны обычное оружие и биотика. Ещё двое, включая командира, тут же погибли, едва успев передать координаты местоположения группы. Сигнал оборвался, и мы даже не успели понять, получили ли они наше сообщение.

Мы забились в один из уцелевших домов и принялись отстреливаться от хасков. Нашествие тупоголовых, прущих напролом тварей на нашу точку до ужаса напоминало старые фильмы про зомби-апокалипсис. Лейтенант, правда, когда я поделилась этим, велел мне заткнуться.

В чём-то он прав: было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно.

Если подвести итог: всё плохо. Первое и главное: мы не добрались до своей цели ― лагеря. Второе: мы не знали, прилетит ли за нами шаттл, и не могли связаться со штабом. Третье: у нас практически не было еды, чтобы выдержать длительную осаду. Ну и под финал, как будто уже сказанного мало: мы фактически оказались заперты внутри здания, окружённого врагом. Место, конечно, мы выбрали хорошее: улица отлично простреливалась из окон, а внутренние перегородки создавали неплохое укрытие. Правда, и выйти мы спокойно не могли. Попались в ловушку.

А, забыла: нас осталось четверо.

Хорошо хоть сами Жнецы на вечеринку не явились.

Я не обрадовалась, когда Уилсон выдал идею отправить одного из нас за пределы городка для новой попытки восстановления связи ― он предположил, что вдали от захваченной врагом территории можно будет отправить сигнал бедствия. По крайней мере можно было попытаться. Я не обрадовалась, когда на роль разведчика выбрали меня. Хотя это было логично. Маленькую, юркую адептку метр с кепкой ростом какая-нибудь тварь может разорвать пополам ― но гораздо более велик шанс, что она меня просто не заметит.

Дело в том, что мне не нравится сама идея отступления. Она означает провал задания. Я разрываюсь между долгом солдата и желанием выжить. Чёрт, если я погибну здесь, так и не приняв участие в битве за Землю, будет очень обидно. Будет полная задница.

Но приказ есть приказ.

Пока выжившие из моего подразделения отвлекали внимание на себя, я выпрыгнула из окна первого этажа на другой стороне здания. За руинами домов квартала, редкими зубьями торчавших из земли, за хозяйственными постройками ― мне удалось отбежать более чем далеко. 

Чем дальше я отходила от нашей точки ― тем пустыннее и спокойнее становилось на омертвевших улицах. Между последними жиденькими постройками окраин и пустырём мне попался лишь один хаск, бездумно шнырявший вокруг покосившегося, чудом не задетого сарая, и жрущий (не хочу думать, что) каннибал, даже не повернувший головы. Вот только как вывести моих товарищей без риска утянуть за собой всю дружную жнеческую группу поддержки?

Квартал закончился, и я осторожно осмотрелась, выглянув из-за оставшейся от последнего на улице дома груды камней: перекрёсток ― слишком открытое и потому опасное пространство, нужно было убедиться, что он пуст.

Стоило мне заметить группу на пустынной на первый взгляд улице, как я юркнула за оставленную на обочине машину и затаилась. Как обычно: реакция тренированного тела оказалась быстрее реакции мозга.

Самое время им пораскинуть, Моретти. Организованность их шага говорила за то, что это были не хаски. Выстрелы не обрушились дождём на металл укрытия ― значит, не каннибалы. Налётчики?

Или, может быть, свои?..

Но они не были похожи на людей.

Пока я выглядывала, как мышь из прогрызенного лаза в кафедральном соборе Монреале наблюдает за сворой котов, и раздумывала, пронесёт или не пронесёт, я пропустила момент, когда оказалась в непосредственной опасности ― но не из-за того непонятного отряда. Поздно замеченные тяжёлый топот и хрип над ухом освидетельствовали то, что на меня набежали два хаска.

Ненавижу хасков. Гораздо проще их ненавидеть, чем чувствовать, как твоё сердце сжимается от осознания того, что сейчас ты выстрелишь в обращённого человека. Который был чьим-то родственником. Любимым. Другом.

Нежно любимый мной лёгкий М-4 от нажатия на спуск не скупясь выпустил энергичный залп по голове одного из врагов. Другой с гортанным рыком успел напрыгнуть на меня, и мы кубарем выкатились из-за укрытия.

Прямо под ноги той самой странной группы.

Хаск яростно цеплялся за выступы на моей броне и пытался вгрызться в шею ― и ведь почти ухватился зубами за край карбонового воротника, гад! ― как вдруг послышался щелчок, и на щиток моего шлема брызнуло что-то вязкое и красно-сизое, а хаск в одно мгновение обмяк в моих объятиях. Я брезгливо столкнула его на землю. 

И поняла, в каком дурацком положении оказалась. Без возможности что-то сказать, без возможности видеть и оценивать обстановку. 

Какое-то время я не шевелилась. Наконец, решившись, я начала подниматься. На всякий случай медленно ― чтобы резкими движениями не спровоцировать на новые выстрелы по моей симпатичной броне. Хотя мне, чёрт побери, невыносимо хотелось убежать и спрятаться за чем-нибудь: и там накопить силы для вежливого биотического приветствия, например.

Я подняла обе руки и вслепую развернулась в сторону отряда, от которого до этого укрывалась.

Ох, смешно будет, если это всё-таки налётчики, и от уродца меня спас кто-то другой!

Приготовившись получить столь же меткий выстрел по щитам, как и тот, что минутой ранее снёс голову хаску, я смирно стояла, позволив себе лишь так же медленно наклонить свободную от оружия руку к шлему и провести по нему защитной перчаткой, кое-как стерев налипшую дрянь.

Увидев сквозь разводы на щитке саларианца, нацелившего на меня снайперку, я не удержалась и фыркнула, хотя положение никак к этому не располагало.

― Конвой милых инопланетных школьников? ― выдала я, по-прежнему не опуская рук. Хотя, конечно, отсутствующая связь, равно как и герметичный шлем не могли донести мои слова до отряда.

Саларианец вернул винтовку за плечо и что-то крикнул.

― Да ты, должно быть, шутишь.

Я по инерции хлопнула рукой по гладкой поверхности шлема в районе лба и вздохнула, покачав головой. Наверное, даже в броне этот жест был весьма характерным. Ну, для людей.

Я ткнула пальцами себе в голову, указывая на шлем. Затем положила ладонь на то место, где должен располагаться рот. И, наконец, сложила руки перед собой в косом кресте.

― Нихера я не могу тебе ответить, короче.

Он, похоже, всё понял. 

В несколько длинных шагов саларианец ― наверное, командир ― преодолел разделявшее нас расстояние, потянулся к моему шлему, небрежным движением смахивая остатки хаска с защитного непрозрачного стекла, и на мгновение замер. Потом активировал омни-инструмент и несколько раз провёл им у меня над головой.

Торопливо нажимая загорающиеся клавиши, он что-то бормотал ― я даже заметила, как шевелятся его тонкие губы в мелких трещинках, ― а потом легко коснулся брони у самого герметизирующего шва.

― Всё, можно говорить.

До этого я никогда не общалась с саларианцами лично. И у этого голос оказался... звонкий и чуть дребезжащий ― выше, чем у мужчин; но всё равно вполне... человеческий.

Лёгкость, с которой мой спаситель совершил техническую отладку связи, вызвала ― вперемешку с восхищением ― зависть.

Тем не менее я была благодарна. У меня целый Жнец с сердца свалился, если уж быть совсем честной, когда стало понятно, что эти милые ребята оказались дружественными.

― А ты молодец, бойскаут, ― даже несколько искажённый динамиком голос не скрывал звучавшего во фразе облегчения. 

После долгого молчания странно было слышать себя вот так.

― ВКС Альянса, младший сержант Моретти, адепт, ― доложила я. ― Член штурмового подразделения, отправленного к лагерю жнецов. Послана принявшим командование на разведку... с целью организации пути отступления.

Последнюю фразу я произнесла через силу: признание провала операции мне давалось с трудом. Особенно перед этим умельцем-саларианцем.

― От отряда осталось четверо. Трое сдерживают натиск противника в четверти мили отсюда. Мы не рассчитывали, что там их так много. Целое жнеческое диско. Где-то летает недоубиенный сборщик. А вы кто: бравый спасательный отряд? Можно Зоэ, да, ― я протянула закованную в броню ладонь для рукопожатия. ― Спасибозаспасениеотхаска.

Ощущение трёх пальцев вместо пяти было довольно странным ― хотя мне вообще нечасто приходилось здороваться подобным образом, ― но саларианец уверенно потряс мою руку.

― Старший лейтенант Мейлан Эмрис, ― представился он. ― Мы прибыли по приказу майора Кейры Блэк, чтобы собрать информацию о лагере жнецов. Не думал, что здесь могут быть выжившие.

― Как видишь, парень, мы есть, ― пожала плечами я, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках возможных врагов: стоять на открытом месте было безрассудно. ― У вас имеется связь с командованием? Наша глушится, не можем пробиться на линию. В ваши полномочия входит оказание поддержки штурмовому подразделению? 

Саларианец, кажется, попытался вклиниться в мою речь, но поток вопросов всё никак не иссякал ― у меня их было слишком много.

― Да, имеется. Нет, не входит. Вас считают погибшими, ― ответил он наконец. 

Довольно резко. 

Мне тогда и в голову не пришло считать его старшим по званию. 

― Ч..то?

Почему?

― Можно мне связаться с ними?

Мейлан переглянулся с одним из своих подчинённых. 

― Вашему командиру ― можно, ― с нажимом произнёс он. 

Ну а как же иначе.

― Так точно. Полагаю, у нас с вами одно задание, старший лейтенант Эмрис. Если поможете моей группе с обороной, у вас будет отличное место для того, чтобы составить дальнейший план действий, отдать приказы и выпить кофе, и плюс четыре биотика в команде.

«Отличное место», ага. Из которого в случае осады ― как сейчас ― не выбраться.

Прости, лейтенант, но я просто не могу бросить своих.

― Показывайте дорогу. 

Хорошо, что он не стал спорить: саларианцы оказались сговорчивыми ребятами.

Возвращаясь обратно, я чувствовала себя увереннее ― с такой-то подмогой.

Я не сразу опознала точку, на которой я и моя группа сдерживали врагов в течение долгих часов. Хотя ошибиться было невозможно: пейзаж въелся в память как отпечатанный в древности оттиск на металле. И то самое неразрушенное здание, в котором мы укрывались, и жухлая трава в вязкой жиже, и множество трупов, то и дело попадавшихся лежащими вповалку друг на друге. Турианец с человеком, человек с батарианцем. Все, как один, изуродованы. Да здравствует дружба народов.

Но откуда эта неестественная тишина? И где все обращённые Жнецами и ещё не убитые твари? Неужели трое биотиков смогли сделать то, что не получилось у целого подразделения?

Улица была пустынна.

Не дожидаясь ни приказа, ни разрешения саларианца, я отделилась от отряда, чтобы зайти в дом и найти своих. Пришлось перепрыгнуть через валявшегося у входа мёртвого каннибала и включить фонарь на ПП.

То, что мои оставшиеся товарищи отнюдь не расправились с врагом, я поняла, увидев в луче вспарывающего полумрак света младшего сержанта Дэвиса, сержанта Эванс и лейтенанта Уилсона. Они лежали практически рядом, невидяще уставившись перед собой.

И они были мертвы.


	3. 3

Безрассудство, глупость, страх? Я не знаю, что двигало этой женщиной в тот момент, когда она рванулась внутрь здания. Мне удалось схватить её за выступ на броне и дёрнуть в сторону за мгновение до того, как вслед за двумя разрезавшими темноту синими лучами полетел залп вылезшего откуда-то опустошителя. Второй. Третий. Передышка.

Четверо разведчиков успели укрыться за стеной, последний с неестественно вывернутыми конечностями изломанной куклой в сине-стальной броне лежал в углу замусоренного помещения. Я не спешил бросаться на помощь, на ощупь одной рукой пытаясь отыскать под спиной винтовку, потому что вторая ― с омни-инструментом ― была придавлена телом Моретти. Панацелин был у всех в отряде, у меня ― лишь несколько секунд между залпами.

Новые выстрелы пришлись прямиком в стену над нашими головами, и мне показалось, что я слышал вскрик одного из своих. Огонь от ракеты опалил лицо и поджарил броню, а перед глазами разорвались тысячи ярких рыжих искорок: кинетические щиты от этого не спасают. Второй. Третий. Глухой выстрел снайперской винтовки.

Я услышал, как цокают по раскуроченному асфальту ноги опустошителя: изменённая рахни развернулась в сторону и, кажется, обратила внимание на кого-то другого.

― Давай же... ― почти прорычал я, выдергивая руку из-под адептки и откатываясь в сторону.

Я приподнял голову над подоконником. Из-за опустошителя, отталкивая друг друга, выбежали два хаска, хлюпая ногами по дымящейся жиже.

Разведчиков учат убивать чисто, стрелять так, чтобы мозги не разлетались в разные стороны ― для облегчения этой задачи в саларианских академиях в обязательном порядке проходят анатомию представителей всевозможных разумных и не очень рас. Не каждому из них достаточно одного выстрела в голову, но урон ― всегда максимальный. С хасками этот фокус не проходит, будто бы черепная коробка у них мягче, чем у людей. Я действовал на автомате, вскидывая винтовку к плечу. Плавное нажатие на спусковой крючок. Глухой звук вылетающего из ствола заряда. Густая красная каша пополам с сизыми мозгами брызнула на рахни. Тело первого хаска упало на землю, но продолжало дёргаться в судорогах. Второго нейтрализовал другой разведчик ― и выстрел задел опустошителя. Один из колышущихся розоватых мешков на его брюхе лопнул, брызгая в стороны зеленой жижей, вслед за которой на землю вывалилось не меньше дюжины роевиков. Чуть дальше мелькнул серебристый силуэт, сделал кувырок и спрятался за искорёженной машиной.

Рахни, похоже, была озадачена. Лучи пушек метались из стороны в сторону. Я вернулся на место рядом со скооперировавшейся Зоэ и взглянул на индикатор заряда щита на запястье ― энергии осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

― Моретти, ― торопливо прошептал я, прижимаясь спиной к нашему укрытию, ― на счёт три бей самым сильным, что у тебя есть.

― Не вопрос, парень, ― ответила Зоэ. Пятясь и не поднимая головы, она переползла под окно. Под её защитной перчаткой хрустнул кусочек выбитого стекла. Судя по нарастающему вокруг неё сиянию, она начала накапливать силу для удара ― что не помешало ей, заметив подползавшего к ней роевика, вытянуть ногу и раздавить опасного вредителя пяткой.

Когда я сказал «три», готовившаяся вырваться в сторону мутировавшей рахни неудержимая биотическая сила сорвалась с цепи, упруго хлеща подвернувшихся роевиков и шутя раздавливая их в жижу.

Я выждал, пока ослепительно синяя волна прокатится до стоявшего напротив здания, сминая спину опустошителя и выползших наружу роевиков, высунулся из укрытия и, пристроив винтовку на подоконнике, дважды нажал на спусковой крючок. Но, увы, чтобы окончательно сдохнуть, рахни не хватило двух выстрелов, и мне пришлось менять термоклипс.

После трёх всаженных в мягкую тушу зарядов тело опустошителя с чавкающим звуком рухнуло, разбрызгивая в стороны ядовитую жижу, а зелёная слизь растекалась под трупом этой твари дымящейся лужицей. Я с облегчением сполз вниз по стене и уселся прямо на кучу мусора, стекла и бетонной крошки.

У нас слаженный отряд. Кроме разведывательной, каждый выполняет свою особую функцию. Я специалист по оружию, инженер, командир. Фаллер ― медик и меткий стрелок. Вышедший из строя Картен отвечал за еду и обеспечение связи со штабом. Маллик, отвлёкший на себя опустошителя, ― взломщик, и с некоторых пор считается наиболее компетентным специалистом по Жнецам из всех нас. Остальные двое ― братья Ланрин и Роу ― мастера-на-все-руки, умелые разведчики. Бесперебойный механизм. Несколько месяцев плечом к плечу. И... такое. 

Нас застали врасплох. Мы потеряли одного бойца. Такого не должно повториться. Не под моим началом.

― Командир! Картен жив. Без сознания. Сломаны рука, ключица, голень. Сражаться не сможет. Участвовать в операции ― тоже. Вколол панацелин. Чем скорее доставим его назад ― тем лучше.

Наш медик Фаллер уже успел обследовать боевого товарища. Остальные сидели рядом и по необходимости оказывали посильную помощь.

Я молча поднялся и подошел к своим ребятам, по привычке закидывая за плечо винтовку. Мешок с провизией, который товарищи уже успели снять с Картена, валялся рядом; несколько герметично запакованных в пластик пайков высыпались на пол. Я поднял одну из коробок и вернулся к Моретти. Почему-то смутившись, сунул ей в руки.

― Держи. У вас тут, кажется, было плохо с едой. Если эта не подойдёт, можем поискать в соседних домах.

― Спасибо, парень... эм, Мей... лейтенант, ― Зоэ сжала пальцы на пластике. ― Я так голодна, что готова съесть целого саларианца. Хотя... нет. Вы, ребята, слишком костлявые. Без обид. Надеюсь, от вида дохлого опустошителя мои кишки не скрутились в узел, и я не блевану в шлем.

― Всё шутишь... ― протянул я в ответ, хотя, чего греха таить, слова Зоэ заставили меня пусть и криво, но улыбнуться. ― В общем, я хотел предложить тебе отправиться назад в штаб с нашим раненым. Ты великолепно справляешься. Но, готов поспорить, ужасно устала. Без обид.

Она оглядела свою броню ― как мне показалось, слишком демонстративно.

― По-моему, у меня трещина в корпусе и синяк на правой ягодице. В остальном я в порядке. Разрешите присоединиться к вашей операции, лейтенант.

― Хорошо. Если хочешь, наш медик тебя осмотрит.

― При всём моём уважении, ― она наклонила голову, ― я не дам ковыряться не человеческому медику в своём заду. Если, конечно, в нём не застряла шрапнель, ракета или часть Горна.

― Как знаешь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказала всё, что знаешь про лагерь Жнецов.

― Нечего рассказывать, парень. Мы до него просто не добрались. Про сборщика уже доложила.

― Жаль. Информация бы здорово помогла.

Зоэ переступила с ноги на ногу, а потом спросила в лоб:

― Мейлан, я хочу знать: спасение возможных выживших в лагере вписывается в ваш план?

«Нет». 

― Вероятность того, что нам удастся кого-то спасти, стремится к нулю. 

― Тогда каков, чёрт возьми, ваш приказ? ― в её голосе звучал откровенный и неприкрытый вызов.

― Сержант Моретти, вы забываетесь, ― оборвал её я. 

Зоэ сделала шаг назад.

― Да. Я поняла. Прости... те. Лейтенант, ― она склонила голову.

Я вновь коснулся омни-инструмента, активируя голографический экран, и запустил сканирование местности. Но через мгновение оно остановилось ― вместе с прервавшейся связью. Я выругался. 

― Была ли эта фраза связана с чьей-нибудь матерью? ― некстати поинтересовалась Зоэ. Я проигнорировал её вопрос.

― Нет связи со штабом. Пропала.

― Я же говорила.

Я обернулся в сторону лежавшего на спине бессознательного товарища и покачал головой.

― Если бы не опустошитель, Картен легко бы настроил сообщение между отрядом и базой, ― несмотря на все глушители. Но похоже, придётся оставить его с кем-нибудь здесь. Маллик, сюда!

― Когда выдвигаемся, командир? ― снова влезла Зоэ.

― Сначала мы сверимся с доступными планами местности и решим, как действовать. Затем отправимся на разведку и постараемся восстановить связь своими силами. 

Подошедший Маллик развернул на своём омни-инструменте голографическую карту ― две мили в каждую сторону от нашего местоположения. Путь к лагерю Жнецов лежал через руины ― почти весь город был разрушен атаками вражеских кораблей с воздуха, а после ― через пустырь, по всей видимости, предназначавшийся для будущей стройки.

― Недобитый сборщик и неизвестное число других типов жнецов. Предположительно необращённые одурманенные люди, возможно наличие «непереработанных».

― Нам нужно восстановить связь в первую очередь, ― оборвал его я. ― Без неё мы не сможем связаться ни с базой, ни с пилотом.

― Во всём виноват сборщик, ― пожал плечами Маллик. ― Убьём его ― всё будет. Главное ― до вышки добраться, ― он провёл пальцем вдоль дороги на карте и ткнул в точку рядом с одной из хозяйственных построек.

― Тогда понадобится пусковая установка. Моретти, умеешь обращаться с «Коброй»? ― обратился я к ней. 

Признаться, с арсеналом Альянса я был знаком постольку-поскольку: торговать оружием с другими расами человечеству просто бессмысленно — технически саларианское или турианское оружие в разы превосходит образцы разработки компаний людей, и поэтому используется гораздо чаще. А «Кобру» живьём я вообще увидел в первый раз.

― Умею, ― Моретти кивнула. ― А можно вопрос? Мы выбежим на сборщика с красными флагами всем скопом, чтобы он не дай боже не пропустил нашу маленькую компанию? Или мы будем вежливыми и незаметными? Или кто-то будет отвлекать?

Я не понял: она издевается или серьёзно? Похоже, моё недоумение проявилось на лице во всей красе.

― Прости... что? Заряда для тактической маскировки хватит на пятнадцать-двадцать минут. За это время мы успеем добраться незамеченными, если ты об этом.

― Восхитительно, ― энтузиазма, впрочем, в голосе Зоэ не было вовсе. ― Значит, если что, залпы опустошителей полетят в того, кто её лишён. И налётчиков. И хаски. Как хорошо, что я люблю хасков. Нет, правда, М... лейтенант: отряд замаскированных разведчиков ― и адепт?

― Если ты не будешь бросаться вперёд, как оголтелая, мы не подпустим к тебе жнецов даже на выстрел. А так... Я уже предлагал тебе уходить. Ещё есть время передумать.

― Похоже, передумать хочу не я. Нет, спасибо. Я вам доверяю. 

― Тогда можешь отдохнуть, ― милостиво разрешил я, надеясь, что этот разговор наконец закончится. ― Мы выступим через один стандартный час. Ты можешь поспать. Я слышал, вы, люди, сильно зависите от сна. 

Я почти почувствовал, как Моретти напряглась. 

― Я... не думаю, что рядом со своими мёртвыми товарищами мне будет хорошо спаться, Мейлан. И вообще, на том свете выспимся. Но отдохнуть ― согласна. Стоит. Разрешите идти?

Получив в ответ согласный кивок, она ушла ― вероятно, искать место, в котором можно было хотя бы сесть: наименее загрязнённое обломками, мусором и кровью.

Запланированный привал вышел действительно недолгим: мы стащили тела погибших боевых товарищей Зоэ в дальний угол нашего убежища, прикрыли их немного обгоревшей пыльной шторой ― всё же лучше, чем ничего ― и занялись перепроверкой снаряжения. 

Я расположился поодаль от остальных и включил омни-инструмент. Поиск и перебор доступных радиочастот ― не слишком увлекательное, зато отлично расслабляющее дело, но мысли всё равно возвращались то к пострадавшему Картену, то к Моретти.

Это могла быть ловушка. 

Зоэ завела нас прямо в лапы к жнецам. И вероятность, что она одурманена, была весьма велика.

Я посмотрел на прикорнувшую в тёмном уголке женщину.

Нет. Этого не может быть. Она показала себя как хороший ― пусть и не очень дисциплинированный ― солдат и ценный союзник в бою. 

«Что не мешает Жнецам влезть в её голову», ― ехидно подсказал внутренний голос. 

Я поднялся, чтобы пойти разбудить Моретти. Неплохо было бы удостовериться в том, что она ― не жнеческая марионетка.


	4. 4

Пьяцца Претория выглядела так, будто луч Жнеца попал прямо в фонтан, разрезав две лестницы пополам и взрезав камень. Все дома в округе были целыми, и над ними всходило солнце.

Когда-то я с группой интернатских маленькой девочкой гуляла по площади, снизу вверх смотря на статуи. На мне было синее платье, подаренное мамой на вырост ещё три года назад, когда она пришла навестить меня в последний раз. Когда я висела на ветках и перекладинах, цепляясь за них ногами, подол платья падал и закрывал мне лицо (приходилось придерживать его руками), открывая для всеобщего просмотра белые трусы, одинаковые для всех детей интерната.

Сейчас я ― солдат Альянса, и я смотрела на эти же статуи, понимая, что нет больше на этой площади белых голубей, прогуливающихся горожан и искрящихся из фонтана брызг ― есть только очень большое количество мест, которые можно использовать как укрытия. Мне больше не девять ― мне двадцать три. И на мне чёрная броня адептов-космопехов ВКС, а платье в последний раз я надевала два с половиной года назад.

У меня начало звенеть в правом ухе. Я повернула голову и увидела стоявшего рядом со мной налётчика. Я не смотрела, куда он целился, но знала, что его оружие направлено в одну из статуй площади ― женщины, державшейся руками за голову и правую ногу. Обращённый турианец тоже обернулся ко мне и моргнул большими глазами саларианца.

― На счёт три бей самым сильным, что у тебя есть, ― когда он это произнёс, его лицо начало оползать вместе с головой и телом. В конце концов от него осталась вонючая дымящаяся лужа кислоты, из которой полезли роевики. Я растоптала их ногами.

Вместо красивой архитектуры центра Палермо возникли убогие развалины разрушенного промышленного городка. От площади остался только треснувший фонтан, из которого вяло вытекала чёрная жижа. Кто-то положил мне руку на плечо. Справа и слева из-за моей спины начали выходить саларианцы, и я наконец-то поняла, что сплю и скоро проснусь на задании в окружении своего подразделения биотиков. Вокруг меня выросли стены, солнечный свет стал полумраком, а отряд саларианцев перестал бездумно бродить по площади, и каждый из них занялся своим делом.

Я больше была не в Палермо ― и даже не на Земле.

Когда я осознала, что уже вынырнула из сна, голова закружилась: потребовалось время, чтобы отделить видения от реальности. События последних часов обрушились неотвратимым и страшным потоком. Оказалось, что от усталости я всё же задремала в той позе, в которой сидела: положив голову на руку, а руку ― на согнутые колени и привалившись плечом к углу. Прямо в шлеме.

Саларианцы, конечно, неплохие ребята. Очень хорошие, пожалуй.

Но не люди. И, проснувшись не среди своих боевых товарищей, я не смогла избежать чувства горечи.

Я не успела даже поднять голову, как на плечо мне легла узкая ладонь. 

― М? Как успехи? Мы выдвигаемся? ― Мне очень хотелось потереть глаза и прокашляться ― после сна голос отдавал хрипотцой и першило в горле. 

― Да. Пора, ― Мейлан внимательно и, кажется, даже обеспокоенно смотрел на меня. 

Я оттолкнулась рукой от запыленного пола и поднялась на ноги. Уровень щитов ― приемлемый, состояние брони ― так себе, термозаряды ― есть, М-4 ― на месте, боевого задора ― хоть отбавляй.

Мы наконец-то собирались покинуть это место.

Я каждодневно говорю себе: «Думай головой, а не задницей» ― с тех пор как выучила слово «задница». Мой язык выбалтывает всю информацию ещё до того, как мысли успевают сформироваться, и до того, как я понимаю, что несу. Мой самый близкий интернатский друг ― наполовину американец ― сказал: это потому, что я итальянка. Другие сиротки склонны были полагать: это потому, что я дура.

Это касалось всего ― в первую очередь честности в назывании мудаков мудаками, и за это я огребала только так. Но как ещё выжить, когда ты не только сирота, но ещё и биотик, у которого никогда не будет денег даже на новенький омни-инструмент, не то что на учёбу в Гриссомской академии ― и на тебя смотрят как на урода вдвойне?

Катастрофическое неумение фильтровать свою речь принесло мне дурную славу нахалки среди воспитателей и ворох связанных с этим проблем. Оно же едва не лишило меня возможности стать военным. И оно же постоянно ставит мне палки в колёса на службе ― уже два раза повышение до сержанта не просто маячило где-то на горизонте, а было прямо под бронированной перчаткой костюма ― и!.. отменялось или откладывалось из-за «неоправданных надежд». «Исполнительна, целеустремлённа и упорна, но отсутствие стремления к лидерству и двоякое отношение к субординации едва ли позволит младшему сержанту Моретти подняться до высоких должностей», ― вот как написано в моём личном деле. И по-прежнему велико количество людей, удивлённых, как с моим болтливым языком я до сих пор пребываю в рядах ВКС ― и я уже сбилась со счёта, пытаясь вспомнить всех.

Да просто я всегда исполняю приказ и формально ни разу не нарушила Устав ― к счастью, на это у меня мозгов хватает.

Почему я вообще об этом задумалась? Потому что меня задело кажущееся осуждение в поведении саларианцев? Ты тронулась, Моретти, они же другой расы: кто их разберёт, что эти ребята думают?

Ну да. Задело.

К тому же они настоящие профи, как ни завидно это признавать. И сколько же нужно мужества и сил, чтобы сражаться на чужой планете за чужой народ. С другой стороны ― боже, какие эти парни хрупкие! Я ведь даже не поняла тогда, что придавила Мейлану руку, пока он не начал вытаскивать её ― просто не почувствовала. Мне кажется, со стороны Саларианского Союза весьма жестоко выпускать этих ребят за пределы кабинетов и научных лабораторий. Тем более ― на войну.

Ради всего святого, только бы разведчиков не постигла участь моего отряда.

Да, их недоумение точно задевает. Главным образом потому, что мне-то они нравятся. Особенно лейтенант ― несмотря на то, что у меня начинает болеть шея, когда я, задрав голову, пытаюсь с ним говорить. Он очень хороший лидер и... интересен. 

Как бы они ко мне ни относились ― за спасение их однозначно стоит поблагодарить более... весомо, чем простым «спасибо». Потом. Интересно, саларианцы пьют?

На прощание я подошла к бывшим товарищам, мирно лежавшим под тканью. Милашка Эванс. Спокойный и рассудительный Дэвис ― мы с ним одногодки. И Уилсон ― он, конечно, был тем ещё говнюком. Но, глядя в его немигающие глаза, это легко можно было простить.

Страшная картина.

Я не допущу, чтобы вы погибли напрасно.

Чужая смерть ― здесь, рядом, на поле боя ― заставляет чувствовать свою жизнь более остро. Хвататься более жадно. Выше, быстрее, сильнее. Жаль, что за понимание этого требуется настолько большая цена.

Мне удалось до начала операции поблагодарить Мейлана за заботу о моём отряде ― представителях иного для него вида. И заодно пожелать им всем удачи. Нам всем. Ха, наверное, века этак полтора назад, в каком-нибудь две тысячи дцатом году люди и подумать не могли о том, чтобы бок о бок воевать с инопланетянами.

Что ж, мне с моими повезло, пусть и им со мной ― не слишком.

Мейлан оказался прав, стоит отдать ему должное. Лейтенант и его подчинённые действительно не позволяли врагам приближаться ко мне, нейтрализуя большинство до того, как те успевали заметить самоуверенную боевую единицу, жавшуюся к строениям и укрытиями, в мнимом одиночестве пробиравшуюся ближе к лагерю.

Нам, биотикам, конечно же, объясняли принцип действия тактической маскировки ― чтобы мы знали, как, куда и чем эффективнее бить. Но саларианцы были чертовски хороши. Оглядываясь в поисках опасности, я не замечала не только жнеческих подпевал, но и свой новый отряд: только постепенно таявшие здания городской черты, уступавшие место жадной скорой траве или выжженной, безродной земле вокруг завода ― и всё. Приходилось то и дело бороться с желанием позвать Мейлана вслух. Один раз всё же не удержалась ― задала направленный в пустоту вопрос, предназначавшийся лейтенанту: не остались ли они там, в доме, и не иду ли я всё это время одна.

Так и с ума сойти можно, знаете ли.

Вышка становилась всё ближе, но количество врагов едва ли увеличивалось. Может, на парочку штук больше хасков. Хорошо, на пару десятков. Но всё хаски, каннибалы и несколько налётчиков ― ни огромных тварей, ни опустошителей. Закончились? Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, Моретти.

― Такое ощущение, что я пришла на сюрприз-вечеринку по случаю своего дня рождения, а гостей-то и нет, ― поделилась я своими мыслями, когда мы оказались на месте. ― И сборщика не видно. Может, он того... сломался?

― У нас не принято отмечать дни рождения, ― Мейлан появился прямо за моим плечом, выходя из режима маскировки. ― Мы слишком мало живём. Не вижу смысла праздновать приближение смерти.

Судя по оставшемуся на костюме бурому следу после прикосновения к металлической конструкции, вышку ― во всяком случае, нижние её метры ― покрывал налёт из смеси пыли, песка и... ржавчины? Бог мой.

― А как насчёт того, чтобы радоваться ещё одному подаренному году? Или дню. Мы солдаты, и можем умереть как через тридцать лет, так и сегод... ― Сборщик?.. Нет, показалось. Просто тень от домов вдалеке. ― Сегодня. Быть может, ты даже меня переживёшь, парень.

Наличие у отряда «Кобры», оттягивавшей моё плечо, вселяло некоторую уверенность. А вот тишина в вымерших окрестностях без признаков какого-либо движения нервировала.

Чтобы увидеть, где заканчивается вышка, пришлось отступить на пару шагов и задрать голову.

― Что прикажете, лейтенант? Мне остаться здесь?

Охохо, я действительно должна называть Мейлана лейтенантом? Я, конечно, не разбираюсь в саларианской физиологии, может быть, ему сто семьдесят; но я скормлю свою правую руку каннибалу, если он окажется старше меня ― со всеми этими зелёными глазищами в крапинку ― и... чёрт бы меня побрал ― веснушками?.. ― он действительно напоминал школьника.

Командир ответил утвердительным кивком, не отрываясь от взлома ведущей в строение двери.

Взлома. Металлической рухляди хватило бы пинка.

Мы с частью отряда заняли позиции на нижнем уровне, пока Мейлан с двумя саларианцами поднимались наверх, пока восстанавливали связь со штабом и запрашивали шаттл. Точку даже не пришлось защищать ― практически.

Было по-прежнему тихо.

После передачи координат командованию наш маленький отряд двинулся дальше. На этот раз уже открыто, без тактической маскировки ― все берегли батареи для основной операции.

По мере передвижения по пустырю и приближения к жнеческому лагерю количество укрытий, за которыми можно было спрятаться группе из пяти существ, катастрофически уменьшалось, поэтому нам пришлось разделиться: Мейлан взял под опеку меня и одного из братьев (второго ― Ланрина, кажется ― мы оставили в зоне высадки шаттла с раненым). 

Огромную огороженную кривыми металлическими конструкциями территорию мы успели рассмотреть ещё издалека: острыми наконечниками щетинились расставленные по периметру «драконьи зубы», на большей части которых болтались полуизменённые человеческие тела, между ними бродили налётчики, проверяя «готовность» хасков, остальные же: каннибалы, твари и несколько опустошителей ― неподвижно стояли, словно ожидая приказов от своих хозяев. Клеть с пленниками находилась на небольшом холме, подобраться к которому можно было только миновав всю жнеческую компанию. 

― В этот раз тебе придётся остаться здесь, ― обратился ко мне Мейлан, когда мы остановились для финальных приготовлений. ― Мы просканируем лагерь и вернёмся. Нам понадобится не более двадцати минут. Не успеем ― двигайся обратно к городской черте. Если вдруг появится сборщик ― стреляй из ракетницы. И... будь осторожна. 

Поправив визор, он хлопнул меня по плечу со словами «удачи, сержант» и скрылся под тактической маскировкой.

― Есть.

Словам Мейлана я кивнула, машинально принимая их как приказ. Я до сих пор была в сомнениях, подчиняюсь ли ему, но именно такой вариант казался тогда правильным. Шанс высвободить пленных людей и выполнить моё задание стал совсем призрачным.

Защищать точку с тройкой выживших ― это одно. Совсем другое ― шкериться под жнеческим лагерем как шавка под приютским забором. Тем более зная, что на вражеской территории есть свои. Тем более не имея возможности что-то предпринять.

Шпили поднимались с территории завода настолько высоко, что были заметны мне, в какую бы яму я ни спряталась. И неизбежно привлекали внимание. Стоило представить, как острый край впивается в человеческую плоть, прошивая ткани и дробя кости, как меня передёргивало. Но ещё более невыносимой оказалась мысль о том, что один из них может, сломав позвоночник и трансформировав тело, превратить меня саму в одно из этих тупоголовых созданий, прущих против своих. Я сильнее сжала М-4.

Будто обычный ПП мог меня от этого защитить.

Потребовалось усилие воли, чтобы перестать пялиться на изуверские технологии Жнецов или пытаться на свой страх и риск высмотреть, не попался ли кто из разведчиков.

Конечно же, они справятся.

Позже я спрашивала себя, заметила бы тугие завихрения воздуха от сильных взмахов крыльев, будь я без треклятого шлема, который так сильно хотелось снять. Или будь я внимательнее. Первой появилась тень, и почти вместе с ней с неба обрушился крик.

Я вжалась в сырую землю и какую-то холодную металлическую хрень, поддаваясь безотчётному импульсу стать ещё меньше и незаметнее. Но сборщик, хоть и пролетел надо мной, похоже, и не различил на тёмном фоне чёрную фигуру. Он снизился над лагерем, почти бесшумно хлопая огромными крыльями и грузно разворачиваясь.

Я выглянула из своего укрытия, отмечая, что Жнецы пришли в активность. Хотя я и беспокоилась за саларианцев, всё же полагала, что отряд сможет сориентироваться в этой ситуации ― но наличие сборщика могло всё испортить. Да и помочь я им не могла ничем. Разве что выбежать, как и предлагала, иронизируя, Мейлану, и, замахав руками, сосредоточить всё внимание на себе.

Нет. Кое-чем я могла повлиять на исход задания.

Уверенно сказать лейтенанту «да» на его вопрос об умении стрелять из «Кобры» было легко. Да и не соврала я: это входило в курс обучения солдатов. Другое дело, что в полевых условиях мне ни разу не приходилось пользоваться ракетницей... самостоятельно.

Когда я искала удобную точку опоры, ладони внутри костюма вспотели.

Летающая тварь находилась боком ко мне. Но, пожалуй, слишком далеко. Мне не было известно ничего о её слабых местах и в принципе об их наличии. Голова?

Я, бегло проверив, не смотрит ли кто в мою сторону, перебежала ближе, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Упёрлась ногами плотнее в землю и... вместе с осыпающимися комьями и камнями обрушившегося выступа скатилась по склону на пару метров вниз.

Тишина в ушах была настолько звенящей, что я решила: она ненастоящая. Если мне предстоит умереть здесь ― я заберу с собой как можно больше врагов.

Что там я говорила Мейлану про дни рождения?..

Я уже не смотрела, были ли нацелены на меня орудия опустошителей и налётчиков, видели ли маленькие красные глазки тварей человеческого солдата и счёл ли кто-нибудь из саларианцев глупость адептки выходящей за рамки их понимания. Вверху и впереди полубоком парил сборщик. Однозарядная пусковая установка была нацелена в центральное ядро у него на животе.

Прозвучавший выстрел взорвал по крайней мере молчание, воцарившееся в голове.

Я промазала.

Чёрт, я промазала.

Заряд прошил крыло сборщика, пробив ему бок. Я успела заметить, что тварь завертелась, с диким криком падая на землю ― а потом, выкарабкавшись из земли и ям, я побежала, пользуясь заминкой в рядах врага. Побежала, пока меня не заметили ― обратно к вышке, где мне стоило дождаться саларианцев. Куда должен по договорённости подлететь спасительный шаттл. Я отшвырнула с дороги вылезшего каннибала, постаравшись обойтись минимальным биотическим толчком: в своё время мне очень быстро перестала нравиться иллюминация, сопровождающая биотиков. На тренировочном полигоне она, конечно, добавляет радости и хорошего настроения выпячивающим от гордости грудь новобранцам, но в бою только мешает, на раз выдавая местоположение солдата его противникам. Мне казалось, что мне в спину будет целиться весь жнеческий лагерь, но, спрятавшись для передышки и оглянувшись, я увидела, что меня, кроме трёх хасков, никто не преследовал.

Первый остановился, когда деформирующая его тело сила заставила лопнуть грудную клетку ― он упал на колени и больше не встал. Второй, оттолкнувшись от него, прыгнул: он сбил меня с ног и приложил головой о закаменевшую почву ― боль была такая, что мне показалось, будто на голову села целая тварь. Да будет всё же благословенна предназначенная для адептов броня с этими дурацкими шлемами: в потемневших на несколько секунд глазах брызнул ворох звёзд, но несчастное содержимое этого самого шлема, по крайней мере, осталось целым. Зрение вернулось быстро. Сквозь щиток с расстояния в десяток сантиметров я увидела изуродованное человеческое лицо ― не человеческое, Моретти, больше нет ― и выстрелила в упор. Третьего хаска постигла та же участь.

Как же бешено колотится сердце.

«Мейлан! ― по дороге к месту встречи я попыталась связаться с ним, но линия будто была пуста. ― Лейтенант, ответь!»

У вышки никого не было. Мейлан не отвечал.

Я всё испортила. Чёрт возьми.

Я. Всё. Испортила.


	5. 5

Снижавшуюся крылатую тень сборщика я заметил, когда до конца полной загрузки данных с последнего прикреплённого на стену датчика осталось не более семидесяти процентов. По примерным оценкам ― чуть меньше минуты. 

До нас саларианцам ещё ни разу не удавалось подобраться к жнецам настолько близко, и собранная информация может спасти не одну колонию Союза. Мы обязаны успеть. 

Сорок секунд. 

Я посмотрел туда, где оставил Моретти, но её не было видно. Я надеялся, что у неё хватит ума не высовываться и оставаться в укрытии, пока всё не закончится.

Тридцать секунд. 

Сборщик пролетел прямиком над моей головой и завис в воздухе по ту сторону. 

Двадцать секунд.

Жнецы за стеной пришли в движение: послышалось утробное рычание тварей и скрипучие механические голоса переговаривавшихся налётчиков. 

Десять секунд. 

На голографическом экране омни-инструмента зажглись индикаторы загрузки с датчиков, установленных на других стенах лагеря. 

Ноль. 

Я вытащил из поясной сумки заряд и установил его на металлической поверхности; то же самое должны были сделать остальные члены моего отряда. Теперь дело за малым: убраться отсюда поскорее и активировать бомбы, необходимые, чтобы уничтожить сам лагерь и жнецов внутри.

Прости, Моретти, приказ есть приказ.

Я в последний раз проверил настройки, развернулся и побежал, надеясь прибыть к месту встречи до того, как кончится действие маскировки. А потом я увидел, как вдалеке из-за укрытия появилась Зоэ. Она встала, широко расставив ноги, вскинула ракетницу к плечу и почти сразу, нелепо всплеснув руками, кубарем скатилась по склону.

Моретти исчезла из поля зрения за травой и камнями, и я, не сбавляя скорости, попытался связаться с ней по комм-линку. Но ответом были лишь помехи, создаваемые глушилками Жнецов. 

Неожиданно сквозь статику пробился искажённый голос Маллика: 

― Командир, нам нужно взрывать бомбы, пока твари не повалили наружу! 

Он сказал что-то ещё, но слова потонули в шипении. 

― Нельзя, мы слишком близко к зоне поражения. 

Я оглянулся: ребята бежали в пятидесяти футах позади ― уже без маскировки. Маллик приложил ладонь ребром ко лбу, а затем указал вперёд ― туда, где скрылась Моретти.

Я ничего не успел толком понять. 

Выпущенная из «Кобры» ракета со свистом рассекла воздух и ударила в правое крыло сборщика. Выведенный из равновесия, он завалился на бок, истошно завизжал и выпустил залп, вспахавший землю позади ребят, а потом с воем рванулся за ними, но в какой-то момент повреждённая выстрелом Зоэ часть крыла попросту оторвалась, и сборщик полетел вниз. С оглушительным грохотом он рухнул прямо на ребят ― из-под металлического брюха брызнула зелёная кровь. 

Секунду спустя сборщик взорвался. 

Ударной волной меня отбросило в сторону, а шрапнель почти полностью уничтожила кинетический щит: я приложился затылком о землю и на время полностью оглох. С трудом я перевернулся со спины на живот и попробовал подняться: пошатываясь, со второго раза всё же встал на ноги и без особой надежды попытался связаться хоть с кем-нибудь из отряда. 

Позади меня раздался дикий рёв покалеченной взрывом сборщика твари. Когда он стих, я услышал похожие на скрежет команды налётчиков ― и крики. Человеческие.

Тех, кто был внутри.

Из лагеря выбирались хаски. Толкаясь вздувшимися боками, шли каннибалы, огибая остатки огромной туши. Над моей головой скользнул знакомый синий луч прицела. Мои разведчики по-прежнему молчали ― и мне было необходимо выбираться.

Склон ― вот он, совсем рядом, всего в полусотне шагов. Там я смогу хоть чуть-чуть отдышаться. 

Я взлетел на него с разбегу и уцепился за торчащие корни. 

Первые выстрелы выбили из откоса комья земли, но я продолжил карабкаться, стараясь не обращать внимания на пули. Причина на то была: налётчики подошли ещё недостаточно близко, чтобы стрелять точнее, а щиты должны выдержать ещё несколько случайных попаданий.

Наконец добравшись до верха, я перевалился через край и несколько секунд пролежал на спине, жадно втягивая в себя воздух. Подняться после этой передышки оказалось чудовищно сложно. По привычке я начал проверять оружие и понял, что снайперская винтовка осталась там, внизу. Наверное, слетела с креплений на броне, когда меня приложило о землю. Жаль. 

Омни-инструмент мигнул и вывел на экран таймер обратного отсчёта. Самое время. Надеюсь, Моретти уже добралась до вышки.

Я в последний раз взглянул на лагерь, на воронку перед ним, оставшуюся после взрыва сборщика, и активировал детонацию зарядов.

Путь к месту встречи занял куда больше времени, чем я рассчитывал. Я шёл медленно, потому что движение отзывалось во всём теле сильной болью, но я не мог просто сесть и ждать, когда меня начнут искать, хотя прилив адреналина постепенно сходил на нет и идти становилось сложнее с каждой минутой.

Вместе с усталостью пришло осознание, что мои разведчики мертвы. До этого момента ему просто не было места в моих мыслях. Меня затрясло. 

Я остановился и вновь попробовал связаться с Моретти.

― Сержант Моретти, говорит лейтенант Эмрис.

Смешивавшийся с помехами голос пробился не сразу: 

― Мейлан! ― интонацию было разобрать сложно, но Зоэ говорила очень настойчиво. ― Мейлан, где вы?

― Иду. Вижу вышку. Я один. Остальные ― погибли.

Она замолчала. Слышно было только потрескивание ― мне даже показалось, что связь снова сорвалась.

― Дав...скорее, ― наконец сказала она сквозь помехи.

Я увидел её спустя каких-то минут десять, когда уже был почти у цели, но, видимо, Моретти заметила меня ещё раньше: её нелепые размахивания руками сопровождались оглушающим треском на линии ― она что-то кричала, а потом внезапно сорвалась с места. 

Зоэ подбегала ближе, постепенно загораясь биотическим сиянием ― светились не только её руки, а она вся. Остановившись, Моретти отвела зажатые в кулаки ладони назад и резко выбросила их вперёд, в мою сторону, вместе с мощной волной тёмной энергии.

Я подумал тогда, что она всё поняла: и про лагерь, и про бомбу, и про то, что мы не собирались никого спасать. И ― по собственной инициативе или по приказу вышестоящих офицеров ― решила расправиться с виновниками. А точнее ― с единственным оставшимся в живых виновником. 

Сил стрелять ― да даже просто снять пистолет с крепления на поясе ― не осталось совсем, и я просто шлёпнулся на живот, закрывая руками голову.

Биотическая волна прошла в каком-то футе сбоку, но я не спешил подниматься, ожидая следующего ― и на этот раз последнего ― удара. Он не замедлил последовать, но вместо характерного напряжённого гудения воздуха от использования биотики раздался только скрежет, ― а потом оглушающий, яростный рёв.

Глухой топот подбежавшей Моретти совсем в нём потонул. Она дёрнула меня на себя, вынуждая подняться, и потащила за руку в направлении вышки. 

Я оглянулся ― в который раз за этот бесконечный день ― и увидел тварь, берущую разгон для атаки. Запнувшись, я чуть не влетел лицом в землю, но Зоэ спасла меня от падения, вовремя подставив плечо. 

У лестницы, ведущей наверх, я пропустил Моретти вперёд и, дождавшись, пока она заберётся на высоту своего роста, полез тоже. Мы выбрались на небольшую площадку с перилами по периметру, где можно было немного передохнуть.

Вышка содрогнулась от мощного удара. Тварь врезалась в неё с разбегу всей тушей, вмялась в неё огромным телом, и металлическая конструкция застонала.

― Он один? ― высовываясь и заглядывая вниз, спросила Моретти. Тварь ходила вокруг, тяжело опираясь на передние конечности; она подняла голову, и красные глазки уставились прямо на Зоэ.

Моретти свесила руку, зачем-то сжав в кулак пальцы ― оттопырила средний и продемонстрировала непонятный мне жест оставшейся внизу твари. Та заревела, размахнулась лапищей и обрушила на вышку ещё два удара ― лестница затряслась, осыпаясь ржавчиной; раздался отвратительный скрежет металла о металл. Чтобы не потерять равновесие, мы оба попытались найти себе опору: я ухватился за перекладину, а Зоэ ― за меня. 

И тут последовал ответ на её вопрос. К основанию резво подбегали несколько хасков. Быстро огибая вышку, приближались ещё враги ― и, в отличие от громоздкой твари, вполне способные карабкаться ― и стрелять. 

― Лезь, Мейлан, ― рявкнула Зоэ. С помощью биотики она подняла в воздух одного из хасков, расплющивая его о стену вышки. ― Попробуй ещё раз связаться с пилотом. 

И я полез. 

Несмотря на то, что мы починили вышку, подключиться к каналу и установить связь удалось далеко не сразу, и когда пилот наконец ответил, я был готов плясать от счастья. Закончив разговор, я крикнул Моретти, чтобы она тоже поднималась. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

И я очень надеялся, что конструкция выдержит.

Зоэ не сразу присоединилась ко мне: она уничтожала врагов ― кажется, налётчиков, которые пытались вскарабкаться по лестнице вслед за нами, ― пока у неё не иссякли силы. И даже после этого на остатках привитой Альянсовской подготовкой способности концентрироваться она подтолкнула парочку хасков под по-прежнему топтавшуюся у вышки тварь.

В небе к северу уже показался быстро приближавшийся шаттл, когда Моретти наконец поднялась. Она ползла вверх стремительно, видимо, опасаясь выстрелов снайперов ― почти взлетела, содрогаясь во время участившихся ударов вместе с дребезжавшей лестницей. Преодолев последнюю перекладину, она пошатнулась, едва удерживаясь от падения, и что-то неразборчиво пробормотала ― наверное, выругалась.

Синий «Кадьяк» облетел кругом и завис над вышкой. Дверь отъехала ― Ланрин уже тянул ко мне руку. Подпрыгнув, я ухватился за его предплечье, и он тут же втянул меня внутрь, а после помог Моретти. Обессиленные, мы повалились на пол. 

Шаттл стремительно уносил нас прочь от остатков жнеческого лагеря.

Всё осталось позади.

Пока Ланрин сообщал мне о состоянии Картена, Зоэ связалась с пилотом ― убедиться, что о возвращении двух подразделений ― вернее, того, что от них осталось ― уже доложено, ― и только после этого мы уселись на свободные места.

― Мейлан, ― Зоэ заскребла пальцами по горлу, нащупывая крепления шлема. Когда ей это удалось, она стащила его с головы, встряхивая влажными от пота короткими волосами. ― Что... что там произошло?

Мы с Ланрином переглянулись. 

― Лагерь взлетел на воздух, ― ответил я, внимательно посмотрев на Моретти. ― Из-за утечки газа или топлива. Не могу сказать. 

И ведь действительно ― не мог.

Зоэ уставилась на меня, словно была не в силах отвести взгляд. У неё даже рот приоткрылся ― кажется, она напряжённо о чём-то думала. И выглядела при этом... несчастной.

И в этот момент я заметил: на её лице не было никаких признаков индоктринации.

Наконец она глубоко вздохнула.

― Это из-за сбитого сборщика?

Я неопределённо помотал головой. 

В этом всём была лишь моя вина и ничья больше. 

― Я... сочувствую, Мей.

Отреагировать мне не дал оповестивший о скором прибытии на базу пилот.


	6. Эпилог

Когда Зоэ нашла Мейлана, уже давно стемнело. 

После того как они передали раненого на попечение медикам и отчитались перед командованием, Моретти случайно потеряла его из виду и, нарушив все мыслимые и немыслимые правила, долго шарахалась по окрестностям штаба в поисках. 

Мейлан был один. Он сидел на обрушившейся бетонной балке за зданием арсенала и держал в руках разложенную снайперскую винтовку.

Зоэ подошла к нему со спины. Под её ногами громко хрустела каменная крошка.

― У вас новая подруга, лейтенант?

― Подруга? ― судя по недоумённому взгляду Мейлан не понял, что она имеет в виду.

― Снайперка, Мей, ― Зоэ села рядом. ― У тебя новая снайперка. Рад?

Мейлан подвинулся, освобождая для Моретти чуть больше места, и щелкнул переключателем, чтобы вернуть винтовку в небоевое состояние.

― Выдали вместо утерянной. Эта ― хуже, но лучше, чем ничего. Через три стандартных часа я заступаю в первое дежурство. Майор просила осмотреть периметр базы... свежим взглядом. 

― Если бы я потеряла табельное оружие, Блэк записала бы меня в вечные сержанты и оторвала руки, ― Зоэ хмыкнула. ― Пришлось бы учиться применять биотику носом. Хотя мне и так повышение не светит. Так значит, ты остаёшься?

― Пока не поступит приказа возвращаться и не прибудет корабль. Да, остаюсь.

― Это хорошо... Ты классный парень, Мей. Прости за майора: она ксенофобка. Не все люди такие.

― Не все, ― эхом отозвался он. ― Она говорит, что мы провалили операцию. 

― Мейлан... ― Зоэ резко выдохнула. ― Мы её провалили.

― Ты права, ― Мейлан повернулся к ней и сморгнул. ― Но Блэк возлагает ответственность за свои промахи на мой отряд. 

Моретти долго смотрела на него, прежде чем ответить.

― Нет. Вы молодцы, ― она хлопнула его по плечу и улыбнулась, но улыбка быстро угасла. ― Прости меня.

― Пустое, ― отозвался саларианец. ― Тебе тоже пришлось нелегко. 

Зоэ передёрнула плечами.

― Мей, я этим вопросом с момента встречи задаюсь: сколько тебе лет?

Вопрос, кажется, застал Мейлана врасплох. 

― Шестнадцать. Это важно?

― Шестн... Чего?! ― Зоэ явно оказалась шокирована. ― Конечно, блин, это важно! Я собиралась позвать тебя выпить ― а ты, оказывается, школьник!

― Не понял, ― нахмурился Мейлан. ― Я закончил школу давным-давно. 

Моретти рассмеялась.

― Да неважно ― закончил или нет, всё равно это воспринимается странно. Даже более странно, чем столетняя азари, которая выглядит младше меня, ― она сладко потянулась, а после повернулась и легла на спину вдоль балки. ― Но мне всё равно как бы нельзя пить со старшими по званию. А жаль.

― А я бы не отказался, если честно, ― вдруг улыбнулся он. 

― Ну. Замётано тогда, ― пробормотала Зоэ. ― Надеюсь, меня не посадят за совращение малолетних.

― Не думаю, ― протянул Мейлан. 

Некоторое время они провели в молчании. 

― Зоэ, наверное, нам пора возвращаться.

Она не ответила. Мейлан обернулся и увидел, что Моретти дремлет. Саларианец протянул руку и легко, чтобы ненароком не разбудить, погладил её по волосам. 

До дежурства оставалось чуть больше двух часов.


End file.
